Wings of change
by Midnightdragon95
Summary: In this story Hiccup uses a bow to shoot down a night fury and in rage the night fury poisions Hiccup and its affects are not what either of them excpected together (whether they like it or not) go through a hellish bout of bickering and near death to fin
1. Chapter 1

Okay so basically this is my first story and I'm may continue it but I'm not really sure if I should really get to the point though so lets begin P.S this counts as HTTYD fan fiction all characters belong to dreamworks etc. race names that the night fury and other dragons say are from a name generator as well as the god and goddes names.

* * *

I awoke sitting up in a room with grey walls an orb of light lay at the center. As soon as I stood a dozen voices spoke in perfect synchronization ."Young child of man we speak with you now to confine in you the truth of your future." I jumped back in surprise not expecting the voices "what?" I thought not quite under standing the message. But my vision went bright and I was some were else. It was a cave far north from our village.

When I turned I nearly fell when I saw a reptilian creature behind me it was frozen though….. The voices boomed again " The creature before you is known by your kind as a Dragon when you first meet the creature it will attack but as events change even the bitterest of enemies can become friends." I thought for a moment "How in the name of Iclios could I be friends with that thing." Well apparently they heard me and spoke again "Arius himself states this outcome in this you shall be granted the gifts of Ledros ,…..freedom." The last part sounded solemn "Who are you?" I asked abruptly "we are those who observe as well as compel those to the gift of Kaborth , Truth" My vision blurred again and I found my view point on the ground of my village's courtyard with it torn and burning "However like all gifts these come with a price…..Tis a truth you'll find staring back at you from this worlds core…" as they spoke a vision of my brother standing over me sword raised and me looking down at his leg one scaled paw reaching for his leg at the gods mercy.

I awoke dazed I still felt smoke caught in my throat from my dream . I heard shouts of men grabbing weapons outside. It was a dragon attack I got up grabbing my bow and failing the draconian shape marked in ash on my bed….

I looked to the sky there were a few I could make out eleven but I knew packs attacked in twelve I looked and I saw it a night fury black as night . This pack attacked our village constantly I decided to try something stupid I tried to shoot it down….

* * *

Ounce again our "humble" queen", that evil chrone of a dragon has us attacking the same village for the fifth time "Diamond hunter stop day dreaming and take out there catapults!" a rage wing beside me yells practically screeched at me. Annoyed at her shouting I failed to notice the human readying a bow and by the time I did it was too late . the arrow dug into my wing and I hollered and began to fall "Oh Imes help me!" I thought as I crashed into the ground

* * *

I-I did it! I shot down a night fury I quickly grabbed my knife and ran were it crashed. I looked through a bush and saw it jumping in pain and rage the arrow I shot hit him directly in the wing. It went deep enough to draw dark red blood .This was the first time anyone got a close up of a night fury without being instantly killed! It's scales were dark as oil and its eyes were green as emeralds

As I stared I failed to notice a twig. CRACK! The dragon turned instantly

"I hate my life" I thought plainly the dragon began to rush towards the bush I jumped into the open before it could hit me. It stared at me and then the bow on my back and its eyes narrowed even more . "It but it together!" I thought

* * *

Was this human dumb enough to try and attack a diamond hunter ?! I was actually surprised by how accurate the human was but he put s hole in through my wing and I couldn't fly Ezdia as my witness I wanted to kill him so much!I was enraged and I wanted to make this human suffer but how…An absolutely devilish thought came to mind my venom would take a long time to kill him and he would suffer until then…well that is if he survives the bite.

* * *

The dragon appeared to be thinking then it looked at me and gave me a smile so evil that a chill went up my spine. I didn't have time to react it pounced on me and dug its teeth deep into my shoulder. I didn't flinch I didn't scream I simplyClosed my eyes and gritted my teeth but I felt something…..it was cold and it came from the bite it felt thick as blood and it felt like it was seeping inside of me.

* * *

Oh the look of pain on his face was absolutely rich! The human passed out he would die soon but I felt something like this was supposed to happen and it would not result in his death . First he was he was supposed to stop breathing witch didn't happen "What in the name of Cubva!" I said as if on que his eyes snapped open and he groaned in painAnd it wasn't from the venom it was from the curios spot on his shoulder were skin was missing I looked and it was grey it wasn't bone because it shined! More skin fell of to reveal what appeared to be a black stripe. His arm seemed to buldge a little peeling off more skin painting whatever was under it blood red his teeth also fell out like they were forced out causing more blood I backed up slightly watching in shock. and in the back of my mind I heard words I did this rang out in the back of my head. My thought were interrupted by a loud shout and then a rip I turned only to have my moth agape two see two wing grey as the clouds and the webbing dark as night "what?!" escaped my mouth and the human looked at me "I-I can under stand you?!" he arched his back in pain and with another terrifying rip I saw something behind him a grey tail with black markings . most his skin fell of fallowed by a few screams and I heard the nauseating sound of bones shifting and breaking. And then silence I turned to see something terrible were the human ounce laid was a grey diamond hunter with black markings a scar across his eye and those eyes looked like amber with oil filled crevices in the middle

* * *

As soon as the pain was gone I ran straight back to the village to find the people who observed it all look completely stupefied my cousin looked worse then ever "what should we do" they asked him about me he said drawing his sword and raising it "T-t hat is not hiccup any more" I reached out too his leg begging and he kicked my hand and raised his sword higher a memory flashed back to me "However like all gifts these come with a price" but something else was said this time"change has come and it has set into motion events that can no longer be reversed Run young hero The gods are with you." I have never ran so fast in my life I didn't realize I was running back to were the dragon was though…

* * *

I heard rustling and saw the human turned dragon again "You ,I honestly thought that you would be dead by now" I said to the dragon in front of me "Change me back please!" he practically cried actually, he was I saw the tears "At such a tempting offer no And even if I agreed to I couldn't the venom is impossible to reverse and it was supposed to kill you…not do that!" I said lazily. He looked like I slapped him "well I suppose its about time that I finished what I intended!" I said jumping at the grey dragon he yelped and jumped back. "Accept your death!" I said pouncing him "N-no no!" he said hitting me with his tail witch surprised me and he knocked me back.

I had already had gas in my mouth and fired a shot straight at him it hit him right in the head he passed out and fell to the ground I was about to walk over and finish him off when I felt something. It was guilt "Uh I'll wait for him to get up then kill him" and I turned and there was a dragon and it was made of well Light! I jumped in surprise "gah!" the dragon said something and it echoed around the area "Forgive him fate is the reason you're flight has been taken." "Why should I ?!" "Because killing him is not going to bring you're fight back and I know when he wakes up he will forgive you."

"Why would he forgive me" "When you forgive you in no way change the past….But you do change the future." She said softly as she disappeared. "That was odd." I said entering the forest in search of food.

* * *

When I awoke I felt like a boulder fell on me I slowly got up and moved to the behold there was a dragon scales grey as the clouds and markings black as soot. At seeing the strange self image at what I was looking at I felt odd when I breathed I felt something. And then I looked at the wall and it just came out a large orb of fire purple in color hit the wall and broke a hole big as me In it making a destructive noise. I gaped at the hole I made and then I noticed the footsteps I turned quickly to see that dragon again…

* * *

Okay so that's it for now I think it turned out well for a first story and I think I will continue I would love review.


	2. Chapter 2

Right guys part two! Thanks guys for the support any how lets start! Also it's starting from the night fury's POV as always review this!

* * *

I leave for several minutes and he's already blown a hole in the wall! "you have got to be kidding me!" I said looking at him then the hole in the wall then back again and quickly grabbing him by his scruff and throwing him towards the hole he made. He yelped and turned quickly back to face me "can't you just oh I don't know kill your self all ready" I said angrily "Your the one who did this if you wouldn't have turned me into a dragon none of this would of happened!" He shouted those words they rang in the back of my head again I did this and I failed to notice the orb of purple fire heading towards with no time to react it hit me directly in the face.

He was unconscious, sighing deeply I turned I needed to think. I turned only to be faced by a man in grey and white robes I jumped back in surprise. "It is okay young hero, most who have seen a god are not of this existence." He said chuckling "who are you." I said pretty confused " I go by many names, your kind knows me as Kenos the god of peace" he said looking interested at me as I gaped. "Why would you show your self to me" I said extremely puzzled, he seemed amused at this and said" to tell you what must be done forgive him" he said as he disappeared. The night fury was lying upon an area were the ground was burnt I grabbed him by what appeared to be his scruff and dragged him out of the burnt area "I'm sorry I don't want to fight any more it's ridiculous" I whispered into his ear " hope fully he wont kill me in my sleep" I thought proceeding to lie on my paws,wrap my tail around myself, and drift into the darks warm embrace. All I dreamt was fire and smothering darkness I heard a voice come to me my child I heard the night fury's voice and I dreamt no more.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the morning's light in my eyes I turned to see a sight that made my blood boil. The human was sleeping! Tail wrapped around him and all "why that little" I snarled breathing in gas to ready a shot to kill him. I couldn't do it yesterday I could of and now half of my mind was screaming KILL HIM FINISH HIM MURDUR HIM while the other was saying forgive him. I'm sorry I don't want to fight any more it's ridiculous I snapped my head around to face the still sleeping hybrid still sleeping soundly. I gave up "it is ridiculous and getting revenge will not get my flight back." I thought he began to stir and finally with a yawn he looked at me and fell backwards landing on his face I never laughed so hard in my life "nice moves there!" I said trying to catch my breath. He looked confused I guessed he was trying to figure out why I wasn't trying to kill him my face suddenly got questioning "was what you said true?" I said his eyes looked far away thinking

* * *

"Yes" I said without thinking, the night fury looked thoughtful, He closed his eyes and said "I-I'm-I'm sorry" he said opening his eyes looking at me calmly I did not realize how surprised I looked. I began to think again I was confused slightly angry yet acceptant that this was my fate. "I forgive you" I said reluctantly he looked more surprised then I did "I'm sorry what?!" he said confused "I forgive him I guess and even if I could get back to normal would they treat me any better who am I kidding I'm fairing better now then I ever had." I said under my breath

* * *

I was still confused one had he just forgiven me and two did he just accept his draconian body? "Well I forgave you, point is do you forgive me?" he said looking at me calmest I've seen him "well yes actually I feel like I really should" I said smiling sincerely "so those fights yesterday are behind us" he said "yes!" I said annoyed his eyes narrowed and I knew something was wrong it was to quiet I turned to see two humans staring at us but not attacking. I noticed that the hybrid on instinct go into a defensive stance. Oh they ran so fast it was like they were never there! "I suppose I should ask what your name is" he asked me sitting down "I don't have a name only our gods and some great dragon heroes get names " I said looking at his shocked face. "Well I have to call you something maybe….Toothless?" he said. My teeth un sheathed "Do I look toothless to you" I said annoyed "do you have anything better?" he said smiling "well what's your name" I said staring him down "hiccup" he said I fell over laughing "H-hiccup that's your name…..you aren't even that small" I shouted "I'm starving" he said changing the subject I looked serious "well if I taught you how to fly you could go during a raid of that village and steal some food I suppose" I said "What I'm not going to rob my village" he said horrified "it didn't seem like your village when that human stood above you ready to take your head" I said looking at him "fine" he said reluctantly

* * *

"Well there's four basic things you need to have good control of your wings, how to control the fins on your arms and legs and tail, and you need to be agile enough to angle your self " He said "okay" I said making a mental note of it. "okay to lift off you have to first lean forward slightly to get leverage when you leap " he said observing "okay." I said leaning forward " that's to much when you leap and angle your fins you'll crash back into the ground you have to do it like this." he demonstrated "okay"

I said getting into proper position "good know angle your fins down and keep your tail fins straight" he said "right" I said doing so "good your making progress so far" he said smiling "now you have to leap beat your wings to gain some more height and keep your tail straight and tuck your legs and you should start flying!" he shouted enthusiastically "okay" I said I jumped beat my wing three ties angled my fins tucked my legs and I crashed "owwww" I groaned "you were doing so well but you forgot to straighten your tail don't worry no one makes it on the first try" he said "try again" I repeated the steps and I stayed air born "good now angle your body up and you'll gain height!" he shouted as soon as I angled up he got quieter "now angle both of your tail fins in the direction you want to turn" he said I turned right then left and repeated twice no angle your body down and your fins up when close to the ground beat your wing twice and then your good!" He shouted at me from below I kept my tail straight and I dived towards the clearing and then angled my fins up I was about a foot of the ground I beat my wings and landed. "I-I did it!" I shouted "good now we wont starve there's a raid tomorrow." he said yawning "I suppose we should rest" I said lying my head on my paws "yes" he said quietly and we dozed into sleep.

* * *

I was in the clearing accept it was empty "Hiccup?" I said aloud no answer I turned and saw the light dragon. "Heed my words diamond hunter" she bellowed "who are you" I asked "I am carioth the swift and I am to tell you and your friend shall find these next few years the bloodiest of your life. "She said and disappeared. "Toothless?" I heard hiccups voice….

I grabbed a fish out of the basket I stole and threw it at him "wake up" I said to him "huh" Toothless mumbled opening his eyes and grabbing the fish and eating it in one gulp "are you going to eat" he said "oh" I said looking at the raw fish "oh well" I thought swallowing it "that's amazing" I said "it tastes cooked" I thought in my head "I think you should learn how to fight" toothless said out of the blue "what if other humans from your village show up" he said "I don't know" I said considering "this can go quicker then the flying" he said trying to persuade me "also I'll tech you how to shoot fire properly" he said and that sealed the deal "okay fine" I said and toothless got up.

* * *

"Okay so first you need to figure out how to get out of being pinned" I said "what" he said "this!" I said pouncing him and baring my teeth at his neck " you get pinned your throat gets ripped out" I said getting off of him "thanks for that wonderful image" hiccup said frowning 'okay try and pin me" I said he ran at me I side stepped and tackled him to the ground "this is going to take a while" I said

* * *

After several hours of combat training I got the basics and we went to rest we finished off the fish "we have to find somewhere safer then this, shelter a nest perhaps" toothless said "Isn't there a dragons nest far north?" I said "yes and I am finding a way to try and kill the queen she has the other dragons there under the control of magic" he growled he stopped speaking we heard the noise of weapons several at the least but something hit my head and my vision blurred I saw someone, i saw the chief…my dad.

* * *

Yes, well that's it for know I will try and update this as much as I can would love review and see you guys next time


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD It's chapter three and I will try and put better emphasis on the POV change so without further wait let's begin**

* * *

I was in a cage my first thoughts were, were the hell am I, and toothless okay? "Hey you" a Nader besides me said "what" I said looking around we were in a cage and we were in berk several others cages were being moved towards the ring "me" I said looking at him "yes you diamond hunter" he looked around "have you seen any other ni-diamond hunters in the other cages "yeah one over there" he gestured to the cage besides us. He was sleeping while a terrible terror was looking pretty annoyed "hey" I said to the terror "can you wake him up" "fine" he grumbled nudging toothless.

* * *

"Hey wake up" a voice near me said, "huh" I looked and I saw hiccup in the other cage besides us "were are we" I said "a certain village" he said quietly "we have to et out of here they execute dragons!" Hiccup shouted "well I can't fly out of here so do you have any ideas" I said looking at him over the past few days the hole in my wing grew smaller but it's still to large for me to fly "I may be able to help" the rage wing besides me said smiling " but if you do get out you have to go and tell the queen" hiccup winced at this but said "fine help him" the rage wing proceeded to close his eyes whisper something under his breath and clamp his paw on my wing. It burnt! I felt like I was being covered in magma he finally collapsed and the pain was gone I gasped when I saw the hole in my wing was gone "tell the queen" the rage wing coughed I knew he was dying he didn't have enough magic stored so he had to use some of his life force instead "for the nest" were the last word he said "we need to get out of here" I said to hiccup…

* * *

"The cages are wooden we can burn our way through!" I yelled at toothless we both readied a shot and burnt straight through our cages "wait we have to free the others" toothless said beginning to burn the other cages. After what felt like an eternity a flurry of wings and we were gone flying to one of the other islands leaving no trace. "Well that was fun" I mumbled "what's wrong" toothless said "I saw my dad in the clearing" I said sadly I saw the concern on toothess's face "I am sorry" he said "when we find an island we'll rest there for a while then make our way to the nest" he said smiling." Already" I said staring at him "how are we going to fight her" I said thoughtfully "we use her kindness ageist her we trick our way into the nest at like were under her control then strike but until then we will need her help " he said smiling even more "clever and your sure this will work" I said looking at him worried "yes but lets get some food" he said as we landed on another island "you should rest" I said "fine bring back something at least" he said as he closed his eyes

* * *

I was in a clearing "what again" I said but this time there was more then one dragon. Kenos was there as well as four other dragons "who are they" I said to kenos "this is Javarth the calm" she pointed to the ice gout "and they are shevorth, bassith, and kalinth" she pointed to three diamond hunters I gaped these five were the major dragon gods "why what how!" I said they all spoke as one "we are here to tell you that your friendship with the human will be shaken to the roots and built up anew the queen shall fall she will burn in the very fire she resides in" they spoke and the sky rumbled "and this can only be accomplished together but heed the things we are about to show you" my vision blurred I was in a cage behind a door with a large hole intended to be there was a ring the floor and walls were stone and I saw hiccup in the middle looking around the only difference was his irises were blood red "what" I thought my vision blurred again and I was in a clearing looking up and seeing hiccup heading straight towards me and then, darkness "Toothless" I heard someone scream

* * *

"What" toothless said dazed "oh thank the gods your okay" I said "why wouldn't I be okay?" he said puzzled "I came back from hunting and I couldn't wake you up you were dead!" I shouted "what" he said quietly "you've been like this all day" I said "foods over there" he was up faster then I have ever seen and ate his share of the meat we talked for the rest of the day "tomorrow we shall make for the nest" toothless said tomorrow the truth shall be revealed. We looked at each other "did you" toothless said I shook my head we dismissed this and drifted off into sleep. Toothless was first awake

* * *

"It's time," I said to hiccups sleeping form hiccup sprung awake immediately "were going?" he said quietly "yes" I replied we took of and began our journey far north to the nest " okay hiccup when we are in the nest you must always address the queen as your majesty you must never be idle and if you get into a conversation with another dragon there make it very short okay?" I said to him " I got it" I said as we went into a fog bank. There it was rising in the distance the nest still burning we went through the top smoke blurring our vision and we landed a four levels above the magma "your majesty" I shouted out to the magma the ground rumbled as a large dragon emerged out of the magma she opened her massive maw but no words escape I heard her in the back of my head **"ah my diamond hunter I was worried, were have you been?"** "My apologies my queen I was injured an unable to fly and side tracked when I found my companion injured and starving" I said gesturing towards hiccup **"you have found one of your kin I am happy for you diamond hunter I sense he has some minor injuries I suggest bringing him to a healer and then return to your duties"** "yes my queen" I said gesturing for hiccup to follow me "she seemed oddly nice" hiccup said finally "don't pay attention to that it's a trick" I hissed we made it to the healing chambers and we were approached by an emerald serpent "do you require healing?" It asked me "no but my companion does" the healer closed his eyes and said "yes only a few minor injuries" He said as he approached hiccup and clamping his paw on hiccups shoulder his eyes widened in pain and the healer finally let go and they both gasped for air. We turned to leave the chamber and a spiked short snout approached us "you" he said looking at hiccup " the queen wishes to see you" he said hiccup was focused on his misty eyes a affect of the hypnosis "o-ok" hiccup said and the other dragon left "are you sure you want to go to see her we can make a break for it now" I said looking worried "no I want to see what she wants" he said determined and he walked of to face the devil herself…

* * *

Was I worried? Oh hell yes I was standing in the area by the pit "um hello" no response "your majesty?" And the rumbling began and she emerged from her home under the planets surface **"Ah hello young diamond hunter how are you enjoying the nest so far?"** "It's fine your majesty" I said shakily **"tell me were did you come from"** "I lived in the shade of a mountain I-I was alone" which wasn't completely a lie **"oh I am so sorry what happened to your family or would you rather not talk about it"** "I would rather not talk about it" I said "now may you please look at my eyes" "umm ok" I said looking directly at her six red eyes it hurt to but I couldn't stop and finally I looked away. **"Why do you lie to me"** "What" I said alarmed **"do not lie to me "hiccup" son of the broken leader of berk"** "how did she now" I thought **"your majesty I'm-"** she cut me off "**silence, young human or should I say dragon yes I know about it your little friend told me"** "what" I thought "my little friend" _no not that anything but that, had toothless been,_ two memories came back to me "we need to find some shelter, a nest perhaps" toothless said seriously" another then "but until then we need her help" he said as we flew "n-no" I said the horrified look of realizations cold embrace upon my face "how long" I asked looking at her "HOW LONG!" I screamed she heard the grief and anger in his voice **"I had no part in your change but when I found out I pushed for him to teach you our ways and I must say, you would of made a good dragon"** she continued **"you have strong spirit I always find it sad to muzzle a dragons fire"** "if they are near death do you let them go" I asked "**why, so I can take there one peace in dying for a cause how would you feel if in the middle of battle your family disowned you and left you to die in the nest you will be loved"** in my mind I made walls around myself I needed to think but I was interrupted by a massive headache like my mind was being assaulted realization took me again "NO" I struggled to say through bared teeth "I WILL NOT SUBMIT" but she was to strong the truth about toothless was a hole in the wall that the darkness invaded and then I was thrown into the fray of it all, closing my eyes never to be opened again…..

* * *

When she calls down a dragon the meetings never last this long but my doubts were erased when I saw hiccup come from below "How did it go" I asked him he stared blankly at me "diamond hunter the queen says you are to lead a pack to attack the village south of the nest tomorrow " he said coldly his expression not changing my smile disappeared something was really wrong and then I saw it his eyes, his once amber eyes now crimson red "no" I said in horror "not you" I said and I flew out of the top of the volcano and onto the coast. I was sobbing after a while it turned into crying "why" I sniffed "WHY" I yelled to the sky like I was challenging the gods themselves it was to much and I lost it I got up and I flew back to the clearing we met in. But, it was different this time there was a large cave were a slab had used to be and light was coming out I walked in and I saw a circular room with runes on the walls and Kenos stood in the center "I'm sorry" she said calmly I enraged "why" I choked my eyes shining "WHY COULDN"T YOU STOP HER" I shouted the god seemed to shrink "this was fates doing not the gods and we know the only person who can save him is you" she whispered "why should I trust you" I yelled "the only way you can see the truth is only if you choose to look" She said and my vision blurred I saw hiccup above me red eyes staring at me cruelly "The queen shall be pleased with your death" he said as he raised one clawed hand to slay me but then something hit him I could not see it and I came back to reality." Gasping I went back to the nest and chose my old pack for the attack I saw hiccup again "the queen wishes that I accompany you on the attack" he said blankly I tried to keep myself calm all the emotion, the strength that I ounce saw in his eyes was gone replaced with an absence of something, the absence of will

* * *

**"Ah my prodigy how did the raid go"** "well my queen" I said calmly over ten years of being in the nest he became the majority of human injury and death causes some humans thought he was a different breed all together he would hear them shout "whispering death" as he destroyed there watch towers "the other diamond hunter seemed more alarmed then usual and still seems to zone out when I am attacking" I said making no effort to change my expression **"interesting but to more important matters, the humans are beginning to become more ambitious and I want you to teach them a lesson"** she paused **"I want you to purposely be captured by them and humiliate there warriors not killing them but rendering them helpless and show that you could kill them"** "very well my queen I shall make for the village now" I said about to leave** "wait"** "yes my queen?" **"Tell the other diamond hunter I said hello."** She said smiling "yes my queen" I found the other diamond hunter and got his attention "the queen wanted me to inform you that she says hello" I said he looked at me and said "okay" when he looked at me his eyes seemed watery "are you ill?" I asked him "n-no just the smoke" he said "very well good bye" I said flying out of the volcano to the small village I didn't realize the diamond hunter was following me…

* * *

I went back to the clearing I always went here when I needed to think an odd tree grew hear over the years an oak tree with black leaves it gave fruit as red as blood and they called the tree the night blossom. Every now and again I would listen in on the queens commands and I heard something startling and confusing **"find him he is a traitor"** "What?" I said to myself I heard a noise "wait" I looked up to the sky I saw hiccup falling, no he wasn't falling he was diving straight at me "no" I yelped and jumped as he hit the ground and turned to face me "hiccup" I whispered "how could this have happened" "hiccup please don't do this" I said to him my eyes begging. " Silence traitor" he hissed at me the words stung like a knife and it was worse coming from my best friend. He pounced me and gave me a cruel "the queen will be pleased with your death" he said and I saw his paw go up and my eyes went huge "wait" I thought and he was hit by what appeared to be a snake with two stones attached to the ends and I found myself tied as too "well, this beats dying" I thought as we were hauled in two different cages.

* * *

**RIGHT that's it for now also I have a question please spread the word it would be extremely helpful tell ya friends draw art i really don't care please just give me a hand tnaks as always review and thank ya for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOO it's chapter four let's do this thanks for all the support guys also I' going to start writing in witch POV it is because I think I am the only one who can comprehend whose it is but any how lets start.**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

Well, so far this was an okay day despite the fact my beast friend nearly killed me. "Where are they taking us?" I thought looking around it was night but I saw the fires the humans had made. But my thoughts were interrupted my a large noise a passage had opened and the cages were put in separate spots and there was a door in front of mine a human was on the other side looking at me "why did you do this to him" he said looking sadly I cocked my head to the side and looked at him but he left and I decided I should sleep.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

I hate humans I looked cruelly at them all "why is it that in the middle of me trying to kill a traitor that theses fools must show up" I said smugly. "Well you were fighting the wrong foe" a voice behind me said I spun to only be faced by a large black dragon with red scar like markings. "Quildir" I gasped and bowed my head "there is no need to bow" he said smiling "but you must learn the truth a so called "traitor" shall tell" he said disappearing "the traitor knows something" I thought I failed to notice I was in a stone room with a door in front of me. The very next day I heard humans shouting, "today we test our warriors strength against two dragons so powerful they have never truly been caught" I heard one voice roar it sounded familiar I saw a warrior go in heavily armored and I heard the door make a noise and it opened but I was still in the shadows. I slowly crept out tail lashing behind me and everyone gasped when they saw me I could hear the whispers "a whispering death" "nonsense it's obviously a night fury" the warrior was dumb struck and I made my way to the middle of the ring and sat waiting for him to attack. I looked around the ring and I cloud see through the holes in the door I saw something that made growl.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

Oh no he was going to kill that human for once I felt sorry for them. Hiccup was more focused on me though his pupils were so small I thought they would've disappeared. He turned his attention back to the human smiling. The human wasted no time in charging at hiccup only to be flipped on his back and the dragon went up to the humans throat and opened his mouth everyone flinched but instead he grabbed the human by his collar and threw him hard into the door in front of me cracking it slightly "uh oh" I thought. Suddenly kenos appeared by me "you need to stop this," she said carving something in the wood and disappearing it was a single sentence in the ancient and almost forgotten dragon tongue. The door broke I wasted no time and got as far away from the dragon in front of me

* * *

**Hiccup P.O.V**

* * *

Oh how he tried to get away that last human was smart! But not smart enough to stay out of my sights "ah, diamond hunter I wondered when I'd be able to finish what I started back there" I growled at him "well do you really think I'm dumb enough to be near you" he said smiling "tell me what is the thing so important in that little head of yours that a god would tell me himself?" I said staring at him "not telling" he said smiling even bigger "then I'll have to rip it out of you" I shouted jumping at him but he moved. "I'm going to make you regret the day you betrayed the nest" I said to him "and I will make you never forget the day you betrayed something more important then your nest" he choked "the day you betrayed a friend" and I pounced him "I'm going to cut you open and give your heart as a gift to the queen" I whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

"Sadly your not gong to get my heart and I'm really sorry about this" I said and stabbed him in his left eye with my claw he screeched and reeled off of me " i really hope this works" i thought _"tibi illa mentitus est"_ I said and my voice seemed to make the ring rumble and I heard hiccup screech in pain I heard a small weak voice come from his direction_ "deos tamen ei soli episcopio"_ another screech came as I jumped on him opened my eyes and stared deep into the pools of blood that were his eyes _"et idciroco est ei in servitutem, a potestate ejus."_ I slightly choked looking into his eyes watery from the sudden assault on his mind _"et amicus eius tibi successit in perdita amisi Sciendum vero, quod antea a nobis abscondit, eras amicum crepit tibi."_ I looked again and his eyes were misty and one was bleeding "please hiccup come back" I sobbed kenos appeared eyes wet from her own grief she looked at me and smiled she said to hiccups jumping body _"reversus fueris ad eum, necesse est amicus."_ She disappeared as an old man walked into the ring he looked at me then the dragon I was holding then left looking grief stricken.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

It was dark I felt like there was a weight on my head and I heard a distant battle in the background. Who was fighting? More importantly why. Then I heard a voice "he needs you come back to him" and I saw a light and I ran to it felling it lift and I heard the screams of the queen "comeback please you were loved you still will be one with the nest" she said and I turned to see them a grey female dragon and a large black dragon against a shadow looking form "you lie devil!" he shouted at her the grey dragon noticed me "Run we shall keep you safe" she said gesturing for me to leave and I ran and opened my eyes. First thing I saw was a black diamond hunter staring around the area I felt like he was important but I couldn't place why I figured out on my own that the queen lied and we all suffered she had me to try kill this innocent dragon "diamond hunter I'm so sorr-" I looked at him and I remembered it all "toothless?" I said he choked "hiccup" he said I stood shakily "lets get out of here" he said and we blew a hole through the dome and flew the humans barely noticed we left they were still trying to put together what happened.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

We went back to the clearing and he stared at the tree he dug at the roots and gasped "what" I said he grabbed it in his mouth and we saw it an blood stained arrow and we both remembered that day. I knocked the arrow out of his mouth put it in the ground and began to cover it "some things are best kept in the past" I grumbled "true" he said his eyes went misty for a second and gasped when he saw a corpse "wha-" I stopped when I saw it I watched him kill that human a long time ago he touched it and his face went to a look of terror he saw it all. "H-how long" he said "Hiccu-" he cut me off "HOW LONG!" he shouted I flinched "ten years" I said "I killed so many" he said as he went over to the lake and covered his head "hiccup the queen made you do those things "the queen" he said "that worthless piece of carrion" he said approaching me I backed up into the tree "hiccup" I said unsure "I will personally make sure she burns for eternity" he growled he didn't seem like a dragon anymore he seemed demonic and he was on top of me his eyes were slits "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THAT WICH HERE GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU!" he roared "HICCUP!" I screamed his eyes went back into focus "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean" he stuttered "its okay" I said getting up "you had a moment, but if we are going to fight the queen were going to need help" I said "from who" he said I gulped and he knew

* * *

**RIGHT that's it for now and if you are wondering the ancient dragon talk is Latin and if you want to know what they said just tell me any how hiccup had a breakdown and chap 5 will be out soon but even I can't wait :D review plz it makes my day anyone want to know what quildir and kenos look like? link to my DR in my bio**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS STILL ALIVE! I have been plagued by current events known as the FCAT so yeah sorry for the wait lets continue!**

* * *

Toothless POV

* * *

"Are you sure this plan is going to work" I said shaking my head "well it should" hiccup said looking at me "okay so how are we going to get them to not kill us on sight" I said smirking "don't attack them and maybe we will live" he said blankly "okay so we get there help then go back to the nes-" I was cut off when he jumped at me "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SANITY!" I shouted at him I saw a look in his eyes I have not seen in a long time. A look of distrust "I will not fall for your lies again" he said "what are you talking about" I said feeling like he slapped me "stop lying" he shouted shooting a bolt of fire at me I dodged "I don't even know what you are talking about" I was confused "you really didn't know did you" he said squinting at me "well allow me to clarify" he said with disgust in his voice "your queen has had a handle on you the entire time you've been in the nest" he hissed "what" I said "it was because of YOU that I got put under her control it was YOU who brought me to her and it was YOU who got us in this situation know" he said eyes narrowed "I-I" he cut me off again "save it" he said looking back to the wood he was stacking I looked at the ground thinking over what he said it felt like he had slashed t what I thought "had my thoughts not been my own, my friendship with him a lie?" I looked up at him he was enraged but all I saw were tears "I may have made mistakes one being taking you to the nest I can never apologize enough for that but I never lied about being your friend" I said and he snapped his head back at me not saying a word "I would follow you to face the wrath of the gods and stand by you even then" I said "But never ever dare question our friendship again" I shouted he thought over this "fine I believe you" he said lighting the stack of wood and it began to smoke he looked at the fire "I suppose at the end of this we'll all be kindling for the pyre" he said it sounded hollow.

* * *

HICCUP POV

* * *

I could hear them already and there they were a legion of Viking led by my father they walked up to us and he looked straight at me unsure whether to attack or not I wasted no time in beginning to right with my claw _we need your help _"what" he said looking at me "with what" _all the dragons are being controlled by a large dragon a queen she is causing the dragons to attack our villages _I said ours on purpose so I could hope to convince him it was still me "do you know were she is" he said curiously I nodded "and more importantly why should we trust you" he said I looked at the ground and thought of what to write _I cannot hope for you to trust me nor can I ask forgiveness for the things I've done but you won't know if you can trust me until you do, please dad just give me a chance _he looked at the ground and then me "son, if it is really you I can try to give you a chance but why did you attack with the dragons" he said looking at me_ at first me and this one tried to go against the queen but she is controlling them with magic and even I fell prey to it and I even attacked this dragon _two other dragons landed near by and began to walk towards the group they all pointed there weapons at them "ha, I do love it when they point weapons at us I always find it so interesting" the black dragon said to the grey one the Vikings looked dumfounded that they could understand the dragons "I believe we should introduce ourselves I am kenos and this is quildir" she said gesturing towards quildir smiling they all sheathed there weapons and stared "I believe what that kind young dragon over there is trying to say is that he is sorry for his forced actions" kenos said gesturing towards me "so I also should hold it that you should work with these two dragons as they will be useful" quildir said smiling at the Vikings they began to walk away "oh and stoick one more thing they can speak only you may choose to listen" kenos said as both dragons disappeared "what in oblivion just happened" I said blinking and all the Vikings whipped there heads around and stared at us "we can understand you" my father said looking at us "they can" toothless said in disbelief "so off to fight the queen I suppose" I said looking at them all "the nest is just past helhiem's gate if we get past the dragons which we can and we get to the shore me and the other dragon I named him toothless can blow open the volcano" I said looking at them "and your sure of this because it sound crazy" my dad said looking at me I smirked "I'm a haddock crazy ideas are in our nature" and my dad grinned at me

* * *

Toothless POV

* * *

"Can't believe you did it" I said looking at hiccup "yeah well I'm surprised too" he said smiling at me "we should be going soon" a Viking near us said to another "can we really trust them" a lady said to one of the men and she looked us as we walked through the camp I saw stoick hiccups father "we will be off to the gate soon you will fly above the boats and defend us " he said "ounce we get past there and we get to shore you two do the rest and we will fight and how big is the dragon" he said looking at hiccup then me we glanced at each other "uh how shall I put this delicately" hiccup said "she's a behemoth" I said blankly stoick sighed "we'll this is going to be a tough fight" he said "we can handle it though" "well then let's go" I said shifting my paws. We were flying above the boats just going near a large structure made of stones "helhiem's gate" hiccup said and there was fog everywhere and I heard a voice in the back of my head "_ah you have returned"_ "oh no you don't" I said shaking my head and there it was looming in the distance the nest giving off enough smoke to blot out the sky and we began to build up gas and the Vikings ducked out of instinct and the two large bolts of fire blew a large hole in the face of the volcano and dragons began to fly out "incoming" one Viking yelped "fire" my father shouted and the battle began there was fog everywhere a dragon rammed into a Viking and he misfired his bow I heard hiccup yelp "hiccup" I said running towards him the arrow was in his front leg "I-I'm fine" he said and I pulled the arrow out "we will take care of that wound later" I said and we heard a load roar and the ground began to shake "oh here she comes" I said watching the large dragon emerge from the crack in the volcano "hiccup this is it" I said looking at him "make me a promise that we will both get out of this alive" I said looking at him " yes" he said "you're like family to me and I can't afford to lose you" I said looking at him "we will be fine" he said catapults and they did a small amount of damage and after a barrage we realized she was readying a fire blast "move out of the way" I shouted at them and they didn't "we have to stop her" hiccup said and he began flying towards her "hiccup no" and I flew after her "hit her eyes" he said beginning to shoot at the crimson orbs and she shrieked "it's working " I said but as he hit her last eye she let off a fire blast that could wipe out an entire village and I was knocked unconscious by falling cobble stones. When I woke up it was snowing ash and I could only whisper "hiccup" I heard the yells of Vikings and two appeared out of the cloud and helped me up "hiccup" I whispered louder this time my ears were ringing then I saw him lying limp on the gravel my eyes went wide with fear I ran towards him "hiccup" I said he didn't move "hiccup" I said again and shook him he coughed and I sighed "oh thank the gods" I said "is she gone" he said looking around "yes" I said looking the happiest I've ever been "it's over" I yelled

* * *

_But no one ever confirmed the queens death and more importantly hiccup had another wound one so hidden only he knew and he wasn't about to tell anyone_

* * *

**And another successful chapter! I need review so I know what I have to improve anyhow there is going to be an alternate ending to this and be warned not for those with deep love for one of the characters even I will be sad :'(**


End file.
